vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
API UnitBuff
Retrieve info about a certain buff on a certain unit. This essentially an alias of UnitAura with the "HELPFUL" filter. name, rank, icon, count, debuffType, duration, expirationTime, unitCaster, isStealable, shouldConsolidate, spellId = UnitBuff("unit", index or "rank""filter") Arguments ;unitId : String - The unit to query information for ;index or name : Number or string - The index or name of the buff to retrieve information for. Indices start at 1 and go up indefinitely until there are no more buffs on target. ;filter : String - zero or more of "PLAYER", "RAID", "CANCELABLE", "NOT_CANCELABLE", separated by pipe ("|") or space characters. Returns ;name : String - The name of the spell or effect of the buff, or nil if no buff was found with the specified name or at the specified index. This is the name shown in yellow when you mouse over the icon. ;rank : String - The rank of the spell or effect that caused the buff. Returns "" if there is no rank. ;iconTexture : String - The identifier of (path and filename to) the indicated buff. ;count : Number - The number of times the buff has been applied to the target. ;debuffType : String - The magic type of the buff ;duration : Number - The full duration of the buff in seconds ;expirationTime : Number - Time the buff will expire in seconds ;source : String - The unit that cast the buff ;isStealable : Boolean - 1 if it is stealable otherwise nil ;shouldConsolidate : Boolean - 1 if the buff should be placed in a buff consolidation box (usually long-term effects). ;spellId : Number - spell ID of the aura. Example local buffs, i = { }, 1; local buff = UnitBuff("player", i); while buff do buffs+ 1 = buff; i = i + 1; buff = UnitBuff("player", i); end; if #buffs < 1 then buffs = "You have no buffs"; else buffs1 = "You're buffed with: "..buffs1; buffs = table.concat(buffs, ", "); end; DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage(buffs); Macro Options: 1. Prints the names of all buffs on the current target: /run for i=1,40 do local B=UnitBuff("target",i); if B then print(i.."="..B) end end 2. Prints the name, icon texture, and time left for all buffs on the player. /run for i=1,40 do local n,_,icon,_,_,dur,x,_,_=UnitBuff("player",i);if n then print(i.."="..n..", "..icon..", "..format("%.2f",-1*(GetTime()-x)/60).." minutes left.")end end History * Patch 1.9 added castable to the list of parameters. * Patch 2.0 added name and rank return values. * Patch 2.1 added duration and timeLeft return values. * Patch 2.3.2 changed behaviour of castable parameter - spells cast by other players are no longer shown at all when castable is used. Bug or intented change? * Patch 2.4 (PTR 8089-enGB) changed (again) behaviour of castable parameter - spells cast by other classes are no longer shown at all when castable is used. Tested with druid and priest spells, MacOSX client. Needs to be confirmed. * Patch 2.4 (Live) has corrected the bug introduced in 2.3.2. The castable parameter correctly filters non-castable buffs once again. * Patch 3.0 updated the return values. * Patch 3.1 changed the boolean return value isMine to the string value source. See also : UnitDebuff : HOWTO: Identify Buffs Using Textures : List of known buff and debuff effects that can be queried